Military School
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Everything started out rough for since he was young but when he does something so bad that it lands him into Konoha Military school he tries to start new but knows that could never happen because of what happened in his past. But one boy is willing to help him get over his dreadful past and make him see better in the world with even who he is. That hes not the demon everyone thinks
1. Chapter 1

_**Rules and Regulations can always change a boy but what if it's not the way you hoped? Do you carry regret in life that you can never change no matter how hard you try?**_

 _ **This is a story of them at military school.**_

 ** _5th story of the month._**

* * *

Konoha military school a school for inspiring teens who either want to join the military in the future or are delinquents and get sent there by the courts. In this case we will be talking about a young man who got sent there by the courts for some reason he plans on not admitting to anyone. This young man goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, a sixteen-year-old teenager. Naruto was a ward of the state since he was six-years-old. Naruto has bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes, was five-foot nine, six whisker scars on his cheeks three on each cheek, and had a tan that would make you think he was out in the sun all the time.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we hear by sentence you to Konoha Military school for teens until you turn eighteen. If you get the right scores at the school and you pass the physical exam, then you can join the military." The judge said to the blonde.

"He accepts your honor." Naruto's lawyer said.

"He will be sent there tonight after this and will start there tomorrow." The judge said and the case was over.

Naruto packed the little bit he had from his room in the group home he stayed at and hummed out of boredom. As he started to walk out the group home he lived in he started to hear the adults whispering about him.

"I am glad that the little demon is gone now." A woman in control of the kids said.

'Stupid woman,' Naruto thought as he walked out to the military car that was waiting for him.

"Boss?" a young boy ran up to Naruto.

"Konohomaru, I will see you when I get back in two years." Naruto said with a warm smile and got into the car.

"Boss," Konohomaru said running toward the car.

Naruto didn't bother to turn back around to look at him because he knew his little buddy was tearing up because he didn't want him to leave. Naruto decided he was going to sleep on his way to the school because it was at least a two-hour drive. When they finally got there it was seven-o'clock at night so it was around dinner time for the other teens there.

"Uzumaki, get out the car, your commanding officer is coming to you." The driver said as he held the back door open for the blonde.

Naruto didn't hesitate to get out the car even though he didn't want to be there.

"Commanding officer Kakashi Hatake at your service." Kakashi said as he walked to Naruto and the other officer.

"Evening sir," the military officer said.

"You may go," Kakashi said. The other man shifted and walked away back to enter the car they came in. "And you, young man is Minato Namikaze's boy and Kushina Uzumaki's boy. I see you got her last name instead of his." Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

Naruto wasn't really shocked that this man knew who he was because of his father. Naruto nodded his head not really caring what was going on around him just wanting to go lay down.

"You will be in bunk container with three other young men." Kakashi said as he started to walk away toward the building that looked like the dorms. Naruto still didn't move from the spot he was in, when Kakashi turned to look at him he seen the boredom in Naruto's eyes.

"Come along boy," Kakashi said in a slightly harsh tone.

"Hmn," Naruto grunted but walked after the man.

"We got ourselves a handful huh." Kakashi whispered to himself.

Naruto on the other hand was scoping out everything since he was going to be stuck here until he was eighteen.

"So, I should tell you that your container has three other people in there one of them is your room leader and controls the order of things if he can't or if the other room leaders can't do their duty for any particular reason then us commanding officers will step in and take over. You also have a platoon leader for the sixteen of you, which also happens to be your room leader." Kakashi said as they walked to get everything Naruto needed.

"Right now it is mass, so everyone is in the hall eating and talking amongst themselves." Kakashi said trying to do everything to get Naruto interested, but it just wouldn't happen.

"Who is my leader for my room?" Naruto finally asked.

"That would be Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed.

"Here is your schedule, your uniforms, and your bunk container key." Kakashi said giving everything to Naruto needed.

Then they started walking again.

"You will be in all the same classes as your room leader and three other bunks four in each so that means – "Kakashi got cut off.

"That we will have to get to know each other better." Naruto finishes checking out the building.

"Correct Uzumaki," Kakashi said as they were getting closer to Naruto's bunk.

Naruto saw a bunch of guys huddled up doing a bunch of different things. He noticed there was a library with computers and a lot of books, a gym, a swimming pool, and a few other things caught his attention. Then Naruto saw guys watching him and Kakashi they seemed around his age but they were giving off this superior look so he just paid them no mind.

When they finally got to the room Naruto noticed his last name was on the bunk above Uchiha their room leader. Naruto noticed the bunk was pretty decent size for four growing teen boys to be in together. The room had four desk, two bathrooms, and he noticed nothing really personal of anyone in his room.

"Hello Commanding Officer Kakashi, what brings you to our room?" a boy that had a creepy voice in Naruto's opinion said to Kakashi.

Naruto turned around to see a pasty looking person that reminded him of someone who had a disease.

"Kakashi," another voice resonated behind the other boy. This boy was the same superior boy that Naruto saw earlier that he didn't really want to be involved with. The boy was physically fit in Naruto's eyes he just wasn't full of muscle, the boy also had pale skin but he didn't look like he had a disease, and he had the blackest eyes and blackest hair he has ever seen.

"Uchiha, Shimura," Kakashi said looking at them then gesturing to Naruto. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he will be here until he's eighteen-years-old." Kakashi said to them.

"Hello blondie," Sai said walking into their room towards Naruto.

"Hello paley," Naruto said not caring about the glare he got from both of the pale boys in the room.

"So, he's the new one you guys were telling me about sir?" Sasuke asked looking at his commanding officer.

Kakashi nods his head then looked back at Naruto. "Uzumaki, be sure to be up by five in the morning. We don't like tardiness." Kakashi said.

"Coming from the commander that is always late." Sai said.

"Shush Shimura," Kakashi said and walked out the room.

"That's all you got?" Sai asked.

"That's all I own," Naruto said and walked to his bunk.

"Well it doesn't matter now. My name is Sai Shimura," Sai said.

Naruto was obviously showing no interest in his bunk mates but he thought it would be considered rude if he didn't respond to the guy even if he was creepy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Sasuke Uchiha the platoon leader for all sixteen of us and leader of this room." Sasuke said.

"Yeah whatever," Naruto mumbled.

"Gaara Sabuku," Gaara mumbled then went to lay on his bottom bunk below Sai.

"Hey," Naruto said and continued what he was doing setting up his desk from getting all the books he had from his commander and setting a photo of him and his parents on his desk.

"You should go get something to eat before the mess hall closes." Sai said.

"No I ate before I got here." Naruto said and went to lay on his bunk.

"Uchiha, do you really think he should be above you I am sure he weighs more than you." Sai said in an asshole way.

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke said.

Naruto honestly didn't care where he slept. As long as he got three meals and a bed to sleep on he didn't care what was going on.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke called out to him.

"What?" Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"Do you want the bottom bunk?" Sasuke asked.

"No it's fine I don't care where I sleep." Naruto said and rolled onto his side to not see the other guys in the room.

The room went silent and Naruto was beginning to get curious as to why everyone was so quiet so he turned around and saw everyone at their desk doing their homework.

'Wow what a cornball of a school,' Naruto thought.

"Uchiha?" Naruto called to him.

Sasuke just glanced up to him showing he was listening with a nod.

"When do we have to stay in our room? Like lockdown or whatever they call it." Naruto asked.

"Well it's fifteen minutes until 20:00, so you have an hour and fifteen minutes to do whatever you want. You just won't be able to eat after 20:00." Sasuke said.

"Okay, so come back at nine-o'clock then." Naruto said jumping off the bed. "Is there anything to do around here?" Naruto said looking at Gaara.

"There's a gym so you can work-out, a library, a swimming pool, and a computer lab." Gaara said answering the new guy.

"Thanks Sabuku," Naruto said and walked out.

As Naruto walked out the room he noticed that there were several halls he could go down. He went down the one with the least amount of noise and found the library. From what Naruto could understand everyone from each platoon came here but not everyone bunked here. When he went into the library he saw two guys there reading. They both looked rather formal and rich Naruto didn't care for those types of people but he would at least give them a chance if they were nice. One had long dark brown hair to the middle of his back in a low ponytail with lavender eyes and the other had black hair that went up to his chin. Naruto ignored both even though they both gave him a look over the one with the short black hair ignored him and continued to read his story but the other one decided to introduce himself. Naruto was by the bookshelves when the other boy approached him.

"Neji Hyuuga," Neji said offering his hand. Naruto shook it of course not to be rude.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said not really sparing a glance at Neji.

"You're the new kid that is in Uchiha's room?" Neji said continuing to try and talk with Naruto.

"Yeah I am," Naruto said and found the book he wanted to read and walked to sit down to read his story.

"Why did you get sent here?" Neji asked. "I heard the courts sent you here."

"There you go, you got your answer the rest isn't your business and I rather not discuss it with you." Naruto said with a sharp tongue.

Neji took a step back, shocked. The other boy in the room laughed at Neji, unknown to Naruto because he didn't care. Naruto just chose a spot to lay down and read his story. The other boy decided to introduce himself also.

"Name is Utakata Saiken room leader for room four." Utakata said holding his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto reached over and shook his hand. Neji glared at the other two boys and stomped out the room.

"Sorry about him, he's just used to get everything he wants." Utakata said.

"Don't really care what he's used too." Naruto said opening his book.

"Your reading that book? That is the one book no one ever touches. Hell no one even goes in that section of the library." Utakata said with shock eminent on his face.

"What it's just Nightwood by: Djuna Barnes." Naruto said confused.

"Dude not many read what your reading here." Utakata said.

Another boy walked into the library his hair up to his eyes and he looked irritated.

"Saiken," the boy called walking up to Utakata.

"What?" Utakata said looking up. "Sora, what is it?" Utakata said.

"That stupid Inuzuka keeps putting shit in my hair and I am going to whoop his ass I thought I should let you know why I am getting detention and won't be in the room later." Sora said, then he finally noticed Naruto. "Who the hell are you?" Sora said rudely.

Naruto didn't pay him no mind just got up from the table and sat somewhere else. Utakata was shocked because Naruto seemed polite until someone was rude to him. Sora decided he didn't like to be ignored by the new boy so he went up to him to talk again.

"Hello, are you deaf you, idiot? Who the hell are you?" Sora said walking up about to touch Naruto. Naruto turned in a flash slamming Sora into the table not letting him get out of his hold.

"I would refrain from touching people you know nothing about." Naruto growled out in Sora's ear. "Don't touch me and I won't touch you." Naruto said getting off of him and grabbed his book. "Saiken, can I take the book with me to my dorm?" Naruto asked ignoring the shocked stare and the glare he was getting.

"I'll check it out for you. You have to get a library card tomorrow when classes start during study hall." Utakata said shaking the shocked expression.

"Thanks," Naruto said handing him the book.

Utakata took the book and checked it out for him then watched Naruto walk out the library. Naruto got to his room pretty quickly and didn't seem to mind how quiet it was in the room; he was actually relieved that it was.

'How can a library not be quiet?' Naruto thought as he sat on his bed to read. That's when Naruto noticed no one was in the room that's why it was quiet but he didn't care no one was here. He just continued to read his book.

(Elsewhere in the School)

"So, you seen the new kid?" Utakata asked everyone.

The fifteen of the people in Naruto's platoon were there, trying to get some information about their new member.

"From what I heard from commander Kakashi was that he was a ward of the state at age six." Shikamaru the lazy underground leader said. Shikamaru was in room two, he would have been the leader but is too lazy to do any of the grunt work so Shino became the room leader.

"I heard the same," Neji said.

"When we were in the library he got mad at Neji for asking about his court hearing." Utakata said.

"He wouldn't tell me why they sent him here and his files are sealed." Neji said.

"Neji, you really checked?" Utakata asked.

"Yup," Neji said.

"I heard that his dad went here and his mom went to the female one and that's how they met. I heard his dad was best friends with Sasuke's dad." Gaara said.

"What's his dad's name?" Sasuke said finally speaking.

"Ask Kakashi," Gaara said shrugging his shoulders.

"He also is highly violent if you touch him without his permission." Utakata said.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"He slammed Sora when Sora was about to touch him. I don't think he is rude only when people are rude to him." Utakata said.

"HEY I wasn't rude to that weirdo." Sora said.

"Yes you were," Utakata said with a glare.

"So, he has a violent streak." Kiba pondered.

"Seems so," Sasuke said standing up to go back to his room.

"Where you going?" Sai asked.

"To our room, don't feel like being here no more." Sasuke said walking out the room they were in.

When Sasuke got to the room he saw Naruto had a book on his face while he was laying on his bed.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke walked up to him trying to wake him without touching him. "Uzumaki, you're in my bed." Sasuke said starting to get irritated.

Sasuke said fuck it in his head and took the book off Naruto's face and tapped Naruto's arm to wake him only to get pulled into his bed about to be punched in his face.

"Calm down Uzumaki," Sasuke yelled and it got Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was now under him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said getting off of him.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sasuke said slightly irritated about being handled that way.

"Sorry, I have a problem with people touching me since I was a kid." Naruto said climbing on his bed. "Oh and sorry that I fell asleep on your bed." Naruto said as he put his book under his pillow and laid back down.

Sasuke doesn't know what happened to Naruto when he was a kid but he wasn't going to get attacked every time someone had to wake the kid up. Sasuke thought it would be best to go and talk to Kakashi about this. Sasuke walked to Kakashi's office to hear him and Iruka talking about Naruto.

"Kakashi, you know what he's been through when he was a kid. What are we going to do to help him not do anything bad here?" Iruka said.

"Naruto isn't a bad kid. He just never got the chance at the group home because they thought he was a demon child so no one would give him a chance there. Now he will have people here that care about him. Wait until Fugaku finds out that he's here." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was done hearing what their concerns were now he wanted to voice his concerns, so he knocked. Kakashi answered the door and looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Uchiha?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi moved to the side so Sasuke could enter the room.

"I have concerns about Uzumaki." Sasuke stated.

"What are they?" Kakashi asked full of concern.

"Well earlier he slammed Kazuma onto one of the desks in the library and I learned that he doesn't like to be touched unless he lets the person touch him. And earlier when I went to my room he was laying in my bed so I approached him but he didn't wake up until I touched him. And he slammed me against the bed which would have let me with a big ass black eye if I didn't say anything." Sasuke finished sighing slightly irritated that he had this problem to begin with.

"Well I would tell you why he attacks people when he doesn't want them to touch him but that would give you too much information into his past. Just try to avoid touching him. As for that Kazuma situation, did Naruto start it?" Kakashi asked.

"From what Utakata said that Naruto doesn't take to well to rude people and once your rude to him he will ignore you and Sora was rude and tried to touch him so Naruto slammed him." Sasuke explained quickly.

"Well then everyone should be fine. Just tell your platoon not to make contact with him unless he presents it." Kakashi said.

Sasuke saluted his commanding officers and walked back to his dorm to find Naruto on his bed again, but this time awake.

"Why are you in my bed now, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"I was waiting for you to come back so I can apologize properly." Naruto said getting up to walk toward Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at what the hell Naruto was talking about. Naruto leaned by him and gave him a kiss on his lips and pulled away and walked back to his bunk leaving a shocked Sasuke by the door. Before Sasuke could say anything Gaara and Sai came back in the room. Sasuke questioned why the new kid would kiss him not on the cheek but on the lips. Not only that but Sasuke found the new boy oddly attractive and was shocked to have him on top of him. If he wasn't freaked out, he would have been turned on. Sasuke laid on his bed and just went under his covers, one problem they now smelt like the new boy. Damn he really didn't want to open those cans of worms.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **None of my characters are going to be in a relationship accept Naruto and Sasuke just to let everyone know. I only say this because there is no females in this story.. I don't know much about the military to be honest but I tried and I hope no one gets offended by anything I say or said.**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone, I will be answering all the questions and shout outs to people who reviewed on my story.**_

 _ **Guest: I wish you would get a profile so I can talk to you about all the stories you review on. Yes Naruto was trying to mess with him. Naruto is very perceptive to how people feel and Sasuke is a very unsure guy about a lot of things one of them being his sexuality.**_

 _ **Raven Halley: I am definitely considering SasuNaru right now because that would be Naruto giving his trust to someone and putting down his vulnerable side.**_

 _ **Guest: It might be SasuNaru.**_

 _ **SilverRose16701: Thank you for always checking out my stories.**_

 _ **Now on to the story.. I hope you get Naruto a little more after this chapter enjoy...**_

* * *

The first day for Naruto had him following Sasuke around the whole day. Sasuke is platoon leader so that led to Naruto having to follow him all day. Sasuke found out quite a few things about Naruto today; one Naruto was athletic as hell, two Naruto didn't talk much unless he liked you as a person, three he was smart. Sasuke knew for a fact that they would definitely want someone like him to join the military. The problems Naruto is a fighter and a good one at that. Naruto ignored authority and didn't acknowledge many people, so they're captains continued to get frustrated with the situation. Kakashi had to step in many times to control a situation involving Naruto. Naruto was utterly peaceful in their room. He finished his homework rather quickly and then started to read the rest of the time. Sasuke understood why he got stuck with him but seriously this was going to be a challenge in itself.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke said coming into the room.

"Yes?" Naruto said not taking his eyes off his book from his bed.

"Get off your bed and address me properly or be prepared to do laps in the pool." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto sighed, he was getting sick of all these stuck-up ass pricks telling him what to do, especially because they were his age.

"Make me," Naruto said not taking his eyes off his book.

Sasuke bit back his growl and pulled Naruto by his foot to pull him off the bed. Naruto growled and jumped off the bed prepared for a fight.

"I am getting sick of you, Uzumaki. This is getting to the point of annoyance. Maybe you would be better off in jail since you can't do it here." Sasuke said not knowing he made Naruto mad.

Naruto charged him and pinned him to the door.

"Get your hands off me, Uzumaki." Sasuke said threw gritted teeth and flipped because he knew Naruto wouldn't move.

Sasuke landed a kick on Naruto and that made Naruto move back. Sasuke took this opportunity to attack and pin him.

"I don't know what your problem is and I don't care how you treated others outside of here, but I am in control in this platoon and you're being a nuisance so chill the fuck out." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear threw gritted teeth.

Naruto didn't understand why but he liked being controlled by the dark-haired bastard.

"Do you understand, Uzumaki?" Sasuke said.

"Yes bastard now get off me." Naruto said in a calm tone.

Sasuke was curious on what changed his demeanor that quickly. Sasuke let Naruto go and walked toward the bathroom but before he got there a question came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Uchiha, do you want to spar?" Naruto asked walking after Sasuke.

"Why would you want to spar with me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because I want too. So, do you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pondered on why Naruto wanted to spar with him instead of Gaara or Utakata. Those are the only two so far that he talked too.

"Why don't you want to fight with Sabuku or Saiken?" Sasuke asked curiously tilting his head.

"I don't want to fight I want to spar. But I want to spar with you. You have a lot of pent up aggression in you that I would love to see how it unravels." Naruto said sitting on Sasuke's bed.

"When do you want to spar? And where?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"Now and by the pools." Naruto said and walked out the dorm.

"He got's to be kidding me." Sasuke said then followed Naruto out the dorm.

Sasuke went all the way to the swimming pool area and saw that Naruto was shirtless and in his boxers. He has never seen anyone his age in his whole life have as many scars as Naruto did on his body. Sasuke decided it would be best to stop staring at the blonde and to follow-up what his sparring partner was doing.

"Uchiha, have you ever fought in water?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head no because he never has.

"Well enjoy your new experience." Naruto said with a smile that Sasuke didn't really like and before you know it they were both in the pool.

That's when the fight started and Sasuke realized that Naruto might already be ready to be in the military. The punches he was getting from Naruto hurt and he was trying his best to counter what Naruto was throwing at him but it was hard.

"Come on Uchiha, can't throw a punch." Naruto taunted.

Sasuke was growing irritated and he went under the water and punched Naruto in his sides before Naruto went to grab him. Naruto caught him by his hair and pulled him back up.

"Well that was smart, but you still can't win me." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke got mad and charged the best he could in water at Naruto. That's when Naruto was being dragged under water to the bottom by Sasuke. For a moment Sasuke thought he had Naruto until he felt Naruto pulling down his boxers and for that moment of him being distracted Naruto pinned him against a side wall. It was weird but Sasuke could feel Naruto laughing even in the water. When they both felt like they couldn't breathe they went to the surface.

"You fucking bastard you cheated." Sasuke said when they got to the surface.

"When did you ever hear a bad guy playing fair?" Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke didn't question it then but he noticed Naruto considered himself a bad guy.

"Are you mad now? If you are come, get me…" Naruto said as Sasuke charged at him.

Sasuke slammed Naruto into a wall knocking the wind out of him. Naruto only grunted it off him and started to punch Sasuke in the side. It hurt Sasuke but he wasn't going to let Naruto go this time. This time he felt Naruto going for his boxers so he wrapped his legs around Naruto so he couldn't move his feet or take off his boxers. Naruto was beginning to have a problem with this position that they were in but he didn't know how to tell the other to get off him so he knew a different way of getting him off. Naruto bit Sasuke in the neck and Sasuke immediately let Naruto go.

"You bit me?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"So?" Naruto said.

Sasuke was going to charge at him but got knocked into the water by Naruto kicking him and jumping out the water.

"Oh, we're done sparring now? After you fucking bit me." Sasuke asked shocked not noticing Naruto's little problem downstairs.

"You learned new things so I think that will be all for the day. We can spar again tomorrow outside, if you want?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow calming his breathing.

"Sure, no biting tomorrow asshole." Sasuke said getting out the pool.

When Sasuke got near Naruto and noticed Naruto still didn't have his clothes on he decided he was going to push Naruto in the pool but instead he got pushed in the pool. When he got back up to see the blonde, the blonde was gone.

"Fucking bastard," Sasuke grunted after seeing the door swinging open proving that Naruto ran out.

"Uchiha platoon leader of seven, come to the commander's office in five minutes and no more." The announcer said.

Sasuke got out the pool immediately and got his clothes on after he dried his boxers a little bit. After that he looked in the mirror to make sure he was presentable and saw he had a bite mark on his neck. He blushed at the thought of Naruto's mouth being on his neck. Sasuke realized he needed to stop daydreaming or he would be late for the meeting with his father. Sasuke made just in time, he didn't want to get reprimanded after his little experience in the pool.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you." Sasuke's older brother Itachi was here instead of their father.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Here to see my sweet little brother." Itachi said with a smirk that irritated Sasuke.

"Stop playing, tell me what you want." Sasuke said.

"Okay let's get to the point then. Sit little brother," Itachi said sitting in their father's chair. "Before we get started, who bit you in the neck?" Itachi asked curious about his little brother's sex adventure here because there are only guys here.

"Someone I was fighting with bit my neck to prove a point that enemies don't and won't fight fair." Sasuke said honestly trying to keep the blush off his face.

"Really? Who might this be, I will love to meet them?" Itachi asked.

"Ignore that, why are you here?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed of his brother ignoring why he came here.

"Father wants an update on how Naruto Uzumaki is doing." Itachi said in serious mode out of his playful brother mode.

"Why don't you just call him down here instead of me? And why is everyone so concerned about him? I hear Kakashi talk about him with Iruka all the time." Sasuke asked trying to keep the blush off his face from Itachi bringing up the blonde.

"Is there a reason I can't ask you? I can't answer all your questions you would have to ask Kakashi and father why there so concerned about him. But I can tell you that they have been looking for him for a long time." Itachi questioned.

"No, he's a fighter. Probably the best fighter here. He has an authority problem and a terrible temper. He doesn't talk very much unless he likes you and it has only been two people so far. Not only is he a good fighter he is smart. And that's saying something if I'm saying something about his intelligence." Sasuke explained as he stored his brother's information in for a later talk.

"Well that's a lot of information to give father. Tell me about his first day yesterday. I heard he was rather rude to one of the room leaders and attacked a platoon member." Itachi said.

"From what Saiken said to me last night at the room leader meeting Hyuuga bothered Naruto by telling him something of his personal life and as for the altercation Kazuma was going to try and attack him so he handled it before he could. It wasn't really a fight from what Saiken said to me." Sasuke explained about yesterday.

"I want you to bring him to me so I can access how he fights for myself. Bring Kazuma too since Kazuma already seems to have a problem with him." Itachi said.

"Why don't I fight him?" Sasuke asked not really wanting someone else touching Naruto, not that the blonde would let someone get to him anyway.

"What so he can bite you again? No little brother, I want him to fight with anger not horniness of a teenager." Itachi said mocking his little brother.

Sasuke growled and started to walk out the office.

"Meet me by the gym with them." Itachi said before his brother left the office.

"Yes brother," Sasuke said as he walked away to get the two that his brother asked for.

When he got to the dorm areas he couldn't find Naruto anywhere but he found Kazuma right away.

"Kazuma, you need to come with me. Does anyone know where Naruto is at the moment?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone that was in the hall at the time was slightly shocked that Sasuke called Naruto by his name and not his family name like they usually do.

"I am pretty sure he is in the library." Neji said walking toward the two.

"Okay, Kazuma go to the gym and I will meet you there." Sasuke said and walked off to the library.

When Sasuke got to the library he found Naruto in an area that most people don't go into in this school.

"Hey, you need to come with me." Sasuke said.

"Oh really, is there something you want from me, Uchiha?" Naruto said casually turning the page.

"The higher ups want to talk to you and access your fighting skills." Sasuke said honestly.

"Okay," Naruto said standing up and bringing the book. "Who will I be fighting? You?" Naruto asked perking up.

Sasuke didn't understand it but it seemed to him that Naruto was only interested in fighting him.

"No we won't be fighting. You will be fighting Kazuma." Sasuke said seeing the light leave Naruto's eyes and continued to walk ahead of Naruto.

Naruto checked out his book and caught up to Sasuke. When they got to the gym Naruto saw Itachi and had to hold back a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke mumbled to Naruto.

"I met this guy before. He's your older brother right?" Naruto asked shocking Sasuke.

"Yes that is my brother. Itachi," Sasuke said walking up to the other two males in the room.

"Itachi," Naruto mumbled.

"Well hello again Naruto. You will be showing me how you fight. I will see your intelligence when the test weigh in." Itachi said.

"Why do you need to see me fight when you know how I fight already?" Naruto said about to start reading his book but got it snatched away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke I know I get along with you but I'd advise you to give me my book back." Naruto said.

"Then fight," Sasuke commanded though he was shocked that Naruto called him by his name and said he got along with him.

"Five seconds," Naruto said giving them all a warning.

Itachi stepped back knowing damn well what Naruto was capable of doing.

"Charge me," Naruto said to Sora.

Sora didn't hesitate and got taken care of in less than five seconds without a blink of an eye. That was the moment Sasuke realized he was the primary target but it was already too late because he was on his ass and Naruto was taking his book back from him.

Naruto dusted his book off and then started to walk toward the door to leave.

"Naruto, you know you can't hit your platoon leader." Itachi said trying not to laugh at his baby brother.

"He took my book so I handled it." Naruto said not looking back.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke said flabbergasted looking at his brother.

"Kazuma, you can go back now thank you." Itachi said ignoring his brother.

Sora walked off irritated as hell by what he just had to deal with, he felt like the Uchiha brothers were making fun of him.

"Itachi, what the fuck was that?" Sasuke said getting up in his brother's face.

"You should have never taken his book." Itachi said like it wasn't a big deal.

"That isn't a reason to attack me. I was just trying to get him to fight." Sasuke said complaining.

"He doesn't like to fight people he feels they are weak. Not saying Kazuma can't fight but he's not in Naruto's fighting bracket." Itachi said.

"Does that mean I'm in his fighting bracket because he doesn't mind fighting me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not necessarily, he probably just likes seeing you riled up. But no offence little brother to you but majority of the people in this building teachers included can hardly handle him. No one from your class must challenge him enough for him to see them as worthy fights for him." Itachi said walking off.

Sasuke followed his brother in hopes to get more information.

"Maybe I should see if I can stay here and fight with Naruto." Itachi mumbled to himself.

Sasuke didn't get the chance to respond before his brother pulled out his phone and called their father.

" **Father," Itachi said.**

" **Yes Itachi? How's it going at the campus?" Fugaku asked.**

" **I was curious if I can stay for a while to train with Naruto. Maybe I can get him to want to join when he leaves this place." Itachi said.**

" **I would love for Minato's boy to want to join and it would make his father very happy knowing that his son is being trained by you." Fugaku praised.**

" **Is that a yes than?" Itachi asked.**

" **Yes it is," Fugaku said.**

" **I don't know how much it will help his skills because he is already an amazing fighter." Itachi said.**

 **Fugaku shook his head in understanding, "your trying to help him which is good enough. Make sure Sasuke keeps an eye on him too I won't be there for at least another two weeks." Fugaku said.**

" **Okay father talk to you tomorrow," Itachi said hanging up after his father said good-bye.**

"Okay looks like I will be here for a while." Itachi said turning to Sasuke with a smile to only get a glare.

"Itachi, what did you mean earlier when you said they were looking for him for years?" Sasuke asked finally getting his curiosity out the way.

"Well as you know father was best friends with his dad and they served together and went here together. After Naruto's parents died father tried looking for him because he wanted to get custody of Naruto. Now he's just a ward to the state and wound up here thank god." Itachi said continuing to walk as his brother followed him. "His father and mother died when he was six and no one wanted to take him in." Itachi said stopping and smiling at the sadness in his little brother's face.

Sasuke never shows compassion so easily and he's doing it for a boy he barely even knows and it was quite endearing to see.

"Don't worry too much little brother he can read people very well. He doesn't like pity." Itachi said pulling Sasuke out his stupor.

"I wouldn't pity that asshole." Sasuke said looking away from his brother.

"Sure you wouldn't. I would go to mass now because it's starting and I know you like to get your food before all your favorites are gone." Itachi said tapping his brother.

Sasuke ran off at the thought of all his favorite foods being gone. The minute Sasuke got into the mess hall he saw that everyone from his platoon was there already. Naruto happened to be in the front of the line. Sasuke casually walked up to Naruto so they could chat and so he could casually skip him.

"What are you doing Uchiha?" Kiba Inuzuka growled, he was hungry and he wasn't going to let Sasuke skip him.

"What? I need to talk to Uzumaki about something." Sasuke said acting innocent.

"Wait until after we get our food." Shino said.

"It's important so it has to be now." Sasuke said and walked away.

Kiba and Shino both growled at their platoon leader not liking that he was getting the up on them.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke called out to Naruto before getting pulled back by Sora and Utakata.

"Yes Uchiha?" Naruto said still reading his book waiting for the line to start.

"Can I get ahead of you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Naruto turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "what do I get out of this?" Naruto asked.

Utakata and Sora let Sasuke go when they realized Naruto was more than likely going to let Sasuke ahead of him.

"You know he just wants all the tomatoes that's why he's doing this." Shikamaru said sleepy.

"Oh really?" Naruto said with an amused smile. "Nope go to the back of the line." Naruto said with the biggest grin he could ever have.

Sasuke grit his teeth and went to the back of the line pissed off at Naruto. If there were no tomatoes when he got up there he was going to kill someone.

"So he really likes tomatoes?" Naruto asked turning to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded his head in a lazy fashion.

When the line started Shikamaru and Choji saw first-hand Naruto's evil side. Naruto took every tomato object there was and took it with him.

"Shika, Sasuke is going to kill the new boy." Choji said.

"But did you hear what he told the lunch lady?" Shikamaru asked and his friend shook his head no.

"He told her to tell Sasuke that he took everything." Shikamaru said chuckling.

Shikamaru was now interested in getting to know the new kid.

"Come on Choji let's go sit by him." Shikamaru said walking toward Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said as they sat down by him.

"Names Shikamaru Nara and this is Choji Akimichi." Shikamaru said introducing himself and Choji.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, can I ask you something?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Shikamaru said curiously.

"How long does the lunch line take to get to the end?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"It should be pretty fast." Shikamaru said chuckling too.

A few minutes went by when Sasuke actually got to the front of the line to realize that there were absolutely no tomatoes in the lunch line area and he was about to kill someone.

"Platoon Leader Uchiha," the lunch lady called to him.

"Yes?" Sasuke said trying to control his anger.

"Uzumaki said to tell you he had all the tomatoes." The lunch lady said flinching when Sasuke glared.

"Thank you," Sasuke said turning on his heels to walk toward the blonde.

"I am going to kill that blonde." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Sasuke got to the table and didn't expect to find Naruto saving a seat for him with all the tomatoes from the cafeteria.

"Dobe, why did you take all the tomatoes?" Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

"I had to get you to sit by me somehow now sit down and eat the tomatoes." Naruto said.

"Why would I sit by you?" Sasuke said baiting Naruto.

"Then don't get tomatoes. I'm not mad that you took my book and I had to…" Naruto got cut off from Sasuke sitting down and blocking his mouth.

Naruto didn't like his mouth being covered up so he licked Sasuke's hand.

"Eww dobe." Sasuke said getting up to go wash his hands really quick.

"I want to know what you have on our platoon leader that he sat down that quickly." Shikamaru said chuckling.

"A little bit of everything." Naruto said laughing.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked walking up to them.

"Nothing," Choji said.

"Naruto, come here really quick." Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

Naruto got up leaving his tray there but picked up his sandwich so he could eat while Sasuke talked to him.

"What is Uchiha?" Naruto asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sasuke was fuming Naruto was eating while he was trying to talk to him it is the same with when he reads.

"What did they say to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh calm down Uchiha they were playing." Naruto said waving his arm around.

Sasuke was mad and all he wanted to do was take Naruto's sandwich away from him but he knew it would end in a fight. Sasuke was in such a deep trance that he didn't notice Naruto in his face.

"You shouldn't be so angry Sasuke. It doesn't look good on you," Naruto said and pulled away walking away from him.

Sasuke bit his lip out of anger and the proximity that Naruto was to him a few seconds ago. Sasuke walked back to the table and ate his food in silence and when he was done left immediately without saying anything to anyone. He couldn't wait until tomorrow for their sparring match because the blonde had irritated him to an extent that he had a problem trying to rein in his anger. Sasuke couldn't believe how much the blonde could get to him and he was mad at himself for letting him get to him.

"Uchiha," Sai said walking into the room from Sasuke by his desk doing his homework.

"What?" Sasuke said fully irritated.

"Another platoon is here and they wanted to know if we wanted to know if we wanted to do a battle and Captain Kakashi said it was okay. Are you going to fight? It would look bad if we didn't have are platoon leader." Sai said by the door.

That was when Kiba ran to the door, "shit Uchiha you aren't going to believe what is going on. Uzumaki is about to fight." Kiba said and ran down the hall with Sasuke and Sai following.

"We heard you're a ward of the state that doesn't mean your meant to be here." The guy from the other platoon said.

Shikamaru and Choji tensed from sensing Naruto's anger and so did half his platoon.

"That don't mean shit and you don't know shit." Sora screamed to the man standing in front of Naruto like he was a comrade.

Naruto stood and turned toward the guys raising an eyebrow.  
"I bet I can win your whole platoon by myself." Naruto said shocking everyone.

"No way," the main guy said.

"Come at me all of you. Sora, is it? I would move if I was you it's about to get bad." Naruto said looking at the enemy in his eyes.

Sora moved right away because he knew what it was like to fight Naruto. The guys from the other platoon came at him by twos and Naruto didn't seem fazed he just knocked their arms away and dodged the whole time.

They all stopped swinging at him and glared at him.

"Is that all you got? That is sad shit, what do they teach you here that you can't fight worth a damn." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke finally got to the mess hall with Sai and Kiba and saw what was going on that was when he heard the two words he would remember coming out of Naruto's mouth for the rest of his life they sounded like death itself.

"My turn," Naruto said with a sinister smile and charged at all the sixteen guys knocking them all out barely registering Kakashi and Itachi calling him to stop but he did feel Sasuke grab him and slam him into a table not realizing he was so out of control.

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!" Sasuke screamed in his face scared that he was going to get hit with those monster hits.

Naruto calmed when he heard Sasuke's voice calling out to him. Naruto looked around and noticed he wiped out a whole platoon not killing them but harming them extremely bad. Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes and saw the fear but they were also marked with worry and sadness not for the guys on the floor but for him.

"Can I let you up now? Are you calm?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't speak he just nodded.

Sasuke got off him and walked to Kakashi and Itachi with Naruto. The guys from the other platoon that were awake still shied away from Naruto in fear and Naruto didn't even acknowledge them. Everyone in platoon seven couldn't believe what happened and was scared to get on Naruto's bad side. Itachi and Kakashi didn't know what happened to Naruto completely so they couldn't solve the problem but they both knew this wouldn't be allowed to happen again if it wasn't for Sasuke he would have ended up killing those boys. They walked to the main office in complete silence and when they got there it was an awkward silence as they all sat down. Sasuke sitting next to Naruto wanting to be as close to Naruto as possible because he noticed in the mess hall that Naruto really listened to him.

"Naruto, you know that was too far, right?" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded his head but kept his head to the floor not wanting to face anyone. Sasuke watched him intently wondering what was going on in Naruto's head and was extremely worried about the blonde.

"Do you know we don't tolerate that sort of violence to members of our own, you understand that Naruto?" Itachi said. Once again Naruto nodded.

All these questions were slightly irritating to hear for Sasuke he felt like they were talking shit like Naruto was slow.

"We won't be able to have you here if you have such an uncontrollable temper. We will have to talk to the courts and tell them that this environment isn't a good for you. I don't want to put this on you because I know a lot of what you went through but we can't risk the other recruits." Itachi said.

Naruto understood, he did but it hurt to hear it from Itachi because he knew Itachi outside of this place. When Naruto raised his head it looked like he was defeated.

"I understand; I will go pack my things." Naruto said about to stand when he got pulled back down by Sasuke.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're going to send him away because he beat up a whole platoon. You knew what he was capable of before he came here and did nothing about it." Sasuke said staring between Itachi and Kakashi with furious eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started to say but stopped when he got the glare from Sasuke.

"I don't accept you kicking him out. Would if I made a proposition for you?" Sasuke said trying to bargain for Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know why but it hurt to hear that they were trying to send Naruto somewhere else. They were such idiots they could utilize his skills.

"Why don't you put him on mandatory probation? And have him coordinate with a fighting class with everyone so he could control his power." Sasuke said looking at Naruto and seeing the light and hope in his eyes that he actually found endearing.

"Sasuke, it's not that simple." Kakashi said.

All the hope that was in Naruto's eyes left and Sasuke didn't like it.

"Make it simple asshole." Sasuke said glaring at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, it's fine." Naruto said in a cold and detached voice that shook all of them. "I knew I would leave this place soon anyway. Didn't think it would be two days though." Naruto mumbled but everyone heard it and it hurt all their hearts because they didn't want to send him away.

"Wait Naruto," Itachi said standing up.

Naruto turned to look at them with no life in his eyes and it shook Sasuke to the core to see Naruto like that.

"We will go with probation and since you seem to like fighting I want you to pick one person to train how to fight better and one or two people to spar with you every day. This is your only chance and I don't want you to mess it up. No more fights unless for good reason. Ignore it if you have too." Itachi said talking to only Naruto.

Naruto let out a smile it was small but it was there. "I can't promise that I won't fight I am made that way. But I would like to train Sora how to fight better and I would like to spar with you, Kakashi, or Sasuke." Naruto said shocking everyone.

Itachi gave him a small smile and nodded his head that it was okay. Itachi dismissed Sasuke and Naruto and they left not saying a word until they got out the room. They were quietly walking down the hallway until Naruto decided to speak.

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto said saluting Sasuke respectfully and shocking Sasuke.

Sasuke only nodded his head dumbly from being shocked. Naruto showed a sign of respect to him by saluting him and he never thought Naruto would. Naruto walked off while Sasuke was daydreaming. Sasuke snapped out of his dazed look and chased after Naruto knowing where he was going. Once they went toward the dorms they noticed everyone from the platoon was there.

"You didn't get kicked out, did you?" it shocked Sasuke but it was Sora who asked.

"No I didn't but I'm not allowed to fight aside from my sparring partners and training you." Naruto said shocking everyone.

"What?" Sora questioned.

"I was told to train someone and I choose you because I thought it would be better to train with you." Naruto said.

Everyone was shocked but understood why Naruto decided to do it because no matter what anyone said Sora had a lot of bottled anger and didn't know how to control it. Everyone was actually fairly glad that Naruto wasn't getting kicked out the school and little did Sasuke know he opened up a door that would not close now that he opened it. Naruto has never had anyone stuck up for him and he wasn't going to go far from Sasuke because he knew Sasuke cared. Naruto watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye, Sasuke would never know how grateful Naruto was to have him around.

* * *

 ** _Reviews. I will always read your reviews to find out what was the most interesting part in the chapter so I hope everyone enjoys..  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Requested by: falsedfaith691: Glad you like it.. :) I am glad you ate a lot out of the last chapter you will be eating more in this one.**_

 _ **Wolfy04: Glad you like the story. Here is the new chapter.. :)**_

 _ **Guest: It will be a SasuNaru. :)**_

 _ **Guest: I don't usually have a preference either but yes this one will be a SasuNaru. I also agree with you when you say Naruto always has his walls up so I thought the same type of trust. I think that him submitting to Sasuke is a pure sign of trust. Your whole review was exactly what I was thinking and wanted to show I am glad you understood everything I was pointing out.**_

* * *

It has been two months since Naruto has been in military school and been on probation. Despite saying, he wanted more than one sparring partner he always fought with Sasuke and noticed Sasuke didn't really leave his side even during the school day. One thing was for sure was that he had grown quite fond of Sasuke and knew he was happy to be around him.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you? You're not focused at all." Sasuke said currently having pinned Naruto to the ground.

"Sorry got distracted." Naruto said.

"You must have been really distracted because even while distracted you could normally defend yourself." Sasuke said getting off Naruto.

Naruto noticed something within the month of being there was that he loved to taunt Sasuke. And that he has grown really weak towards wanting to fight Sasuke and it irked him because he found Sasuke fun to pick on.

"Maybe I just like it when you're on top of me." Naruto said getting up.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said walking away from Naruto.

Naruto didn't get tired or annoyed by the Uchiha whenever he was around him it was a sense of relief and Sasuke noticed that especially whenever Naruto got mad. There were several occasions where Sasuke calmed Naruto down by just a touch. Now Sasuke could never get Naruto to fight him seriously no matter how hard he tried and it annoyed him but he knew why. Sasuke realized Naruto was ashamed of his power because he knew it was destructive and it scared everyone he knew. Sasuke felt like Naruto didn't want to push away the few people that have accepted him so he just withholds it.

"Naruto, if you can't actually fight me seriously then I feel like you should get another sparring partner because this isn't working. Spar with Itachi or Kakashi," Sasuke said but found himself pinned against the door preventing anyone from coming in or going out.

"Naruto, what the fuck?" Sasuke said threw gritted teeth because he didn't like it when Naruto sneaks him but he knew he should always be on defense with Naruto around but this felt different and he couldn't get out of his hold.

"Naruto, let me go." Sasuke said calmer now.

Getting angry at Naruto never did anything to simmer him so he always tried the calm approach.

Naruto pulled away with his head down not looking up at Sasuke and Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on. Sasuke tried to reach toward Naruto but Naruto pulled away and just walked in the other direction. It irked Sasuke when Naruto did that, he didn't speak he just walked away with his head down like a dog that just got yelled at. Sasuke went after Naruto and got the fight that he wanted out of Naruto. Naruto flipped him on his back knocking the air out of him and didn't let up by pulling him off the ground and was about to punch until Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes and just dropped him and walked away from him not saying another word leaving the room completely. Sasuke was bewildered by everything. Yeah what happened hurt him a lot but that's why he liked fighting Naruto he always got different moves and liked to learn them but what just happened was different. Sasuke saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke learned a lot more about Naruto in the past two months as he found out the reason why Naruto was sent there was because a girl was about to get raped at his old group home and he nearly beat the life out of the two boys that were doing it. Naruto was a protector but he didn't want to amount to more than being a hoodlum. Sasuke got up off the floor and walked out the room and went straight to his room to find Sai in the room alone.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki grabbed his stuff and walked out the dorm." Sai said.

"What do you mean his stuff?" Sasuke asked.

"All his things that were in here." Sai said and went to his bathroom.

Sasuke immediately ran out of their dorm to Itachi. When he got there he was in for a huge surprise seeing Naruto talking to his father.

"Father, what's going on?" Sasuke said coming up to them skeptically.

"Naruto brought it to my attention that he thinks he is too good for this place and that maybe prison would be better for him." Fugaku said gruffly.

Sasuke could tell his father was angry by Naruto's comments.

"Naruto, why would you say that?" Sasuke said looking at Itachi and Kakashi that were sitting on the side.

"It's just that I don't belong here Uchiha so bud out." Naruto said not even giving Sasuke a glance.

Sasuke was irritated. What the hell happened? Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and then he noticed Naruto was still reading during all this and just realized he reverted back to how he used to be when he came to the school. He ripped the book out of Naruto's hands and the whole room turned to ice by Sasuke's action.

"Uchiha, give me my book back." Naruto said in a cold detached voice.

"Not until you explain why you want to leave here." Sasuke said walking toward the door.

"Come on Sasuke, give him back his book." Itachi said scared for his little brother.

"No," Sasuke remained completely calm because he didn't want to show his fear of letting Naruto go.

Sasuke's fear right now was for two reasons he knows Naruto's true power but the other fear was losing the blonde he grew attached too. Naruto got up slowly and didn't speak but was going to beat someone's ass.

"I will only ask one more time to give me my book back." Naruto said not showing his eyes.

"N- "Sasuke didn't even get the word out before Naruto charged at him.

Before Naruto could get a hold of him he ran out the room and ran like his life depended on it. In this case it probably did depend on it.

"Uchiha, why are you running?" Neji asked as he saw his captain running.

"Get out the way Naruto is coming after me." Sasuke said running, Neji got out the way immediately.

A minute later Naruto came running past down the hall. Sasuke got to the swimming area and hid the book immediately.

"Uchiha, give me my book. I chased after you long enough." Naruto said not even panting like Sasuke was.

"No, I will not until you tell me why you want to leave here." Sasuke said and was shocked that he was actually able to say it.

"Why don't you just let me go? It's not like I need to be here to be okay." Naruto said completely frustrated never lifting his eyes to Sasuke.

"Say that to me then. Tell me why. LOOK AT ME IN MY EYES!" Sasuke screamed the ending.

Sasuke started to walk toward Naruto because he just wanted to know. Why was Naruto running away?

"Why are you running away from me Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm not," Naruto whispered but didn't lift his head but he knew Sasuke was near him to grab him but at that moment he didn't want to hurt or grab him let alone touch him.

"Yeah you are," Sasuke said standing right in front of Naruto. "Show me your face. You have been so strong but right now you look pretty weak." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled and pushed them both into the water.

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Naruto screamed as he shook Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted at the impact but stayed steady because he needed to see Naruto's eyes.

"THEN WHY LEAVE?" Sasuke screamed back at him punching Naruto in the face.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Naruto screamed.

"NO IT'S BECAUSE YOUR SCARED. WHY?" Sasuke said egging Naruto on and pushing and punching he felt tears start to prick his eyes.

"I AM NOT SCARED! I JUST CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE! I CAN'T CONTROL MY STRENGTH AND I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!" Naruto screamed hitting Sasuke back.

"YOUR SO STUPID! I CAN TAKE EVERYTHING YOU DISH AT ME!" Sasuke screamed pushing Naruto into a wall.

"No you can't," Naruto whispered.

The sudden whisper after an arguing match between the two made Sasuke feel weird.

"Say whatever you got to say to my face." Sasuke said not caring if he would get hit.

"Your weak," Naruto said suddenly full of confidence.

"What?" Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

"What? Are you mad?" Naruto said pushing Sasuke away from him but still not showing his eyes.

"Stop pushing me away. You're not going to trick me Naruto. You're just trying to push my buttons so I fight you. I won't fight you until you tell me why you are running away from ME." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and dipped under the water. Sasuke wasn't sure but he didn't like Naruto being under the water if he was on top but he couldn't think fully before he got pulled under the water. It didn't last long because Naruto swam up to him and kissed him on his lips gently then swam up.

Sasuke came up right after and saw that Naruto was trying to swim away so he grabbed him by his leg and pulled him back to him.

"I don't know what all your crazy actions mean but I know you care about me now explain before I do hit you." Sasuke said unsure of how to feel from getting kissed again.

"Are you that much of an idiot?" Naruto said trying to get his feet away from Sasuke.

"Maybe I am," Sasuke said swimming up to Naruto.

"Get away from me," Naruto mumbled.

"Not a chance," Sasuke said pulling Naruto toward him now by his arm.

Sasuke was sick of not understanding Naruto it was making him irritated beyond belief. Whenever Naruto was away from him he hated it, whenever he was by someone else he hated it, whenever he was reading he tried to grab his attention. Sasuke started to pay attention more and more to Naruto that he realized Naruto consumed his time. He couldn't stand it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you two need to come back to father's office." Itachi said by the door.

"He's not leaving Itachi tell father that." Sasuke said.

Itachi let them get out the water but was clearly irritated by being there.

"Itachi, why are you still here? Tell father what I said." Sasuke said gesturing for his brother to leave them alone.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched but he knew his brother needed alone time with Naruto so he did as he was asked to do. When they were alone Naruto stood up and didn't look at anything in particular.

"I don't understand you. WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH ME?" Naruto screamed finally lifting his head so Sasuke could see his eyes.

Sasuke was shocked to see that Naruto was crying. It's like the world stopped. Sasuke didn't even realize when he stood up and reached out to Naruto giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize being around me brought you this much pain." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear gently rubbing his full head of hair. "But you got to believe me when I say I won't bail on you." Sasuke whispered still holding onto Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was at a standstill no one ever showed that they cared about him this much and Sasuke reached out to Naruto both times hell every time he pulled away Sasuke pulled him back to him. Naruto resisted the urge he had to hug Sasuke back.

"Naruto, you're not a bad person. Your parents would be proud of you. Yeah you're a bit too violent but your still good at heart." Sasuke said chuckling at the ending and feeling Naruto chuckle too.

Sasuke had felt the weight that was on Naruto's shoulders get lifted off the teen. Sasuke felt bad for Naruto after everything he just wanted to be normal but with his type of life he always had to be strong so he could never be normal.

"Your you and I'm me. As long as you remember that you will be fine." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's face with both his hands to look him directly in the eyes.

Naruto tried to look away but Sasuke held his face so he couldn't move away from him.

"Why do you insist on running away from me?" Sasuke said as Naruto kept trying to hide his face.

"I don't know, you bastard." Naruto screamed in his face shocking them both making Sasuke let go and them both falling to the ground.

"Okay, now that that's over can you come to the office now?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi must have come to get them after Itachi did because Itachi must have been irritated. Naruto and Itachi were pretty close also but not once did Naruto ever want to fight with Itachi. This time though Sasuke was sure he wouldn't be able to get out of going to the office with Naruto. They started to head to Kakashi when Naruto stopped and the other two both looked at him. They raised their eyebrows at him basically asking why he stopped.

"Give me back my book bastard." Naruto said.

"I will give it back to you when we get out of the office." Sasuke said continuing to walk ignoring the glance Kakashi gave him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said threw gritted teeth.

Sasuke didn't turn around though he just kept walking but stopped at the door to wait for Naruto to continue toward him. Naruto did follow Sasuke without any further words but they never spoke. Kakashi noticed the close contact they had with one another, how Sasuke watched Naruto out of the side of his eye when Naruto wasn't looking, and how Naruto seemed to relax around Sasuke.

'How endearing,' Kakashi thought.

When they finally got to the office Naruto sat in the same seat he was in before and Sasuke stood above him. Fugaku was about to talk when Naruto raised his hand to speak, Fugaku let him talk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said to you earlier even though your school is really easy for me… but I do like it here and I would wish to stay." Naruto said looking Fugaku in the eye as he said everything.

Fugaku looked at everyone in the room then back at Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, but don't let what happen tonight happen again. I also want you sparring with both Itachi and Kakashi at least once a week." Fugaku said seeing that the two teens were about to talk he raised his hand to quiet them. "You two can still spar but he will be sparring with these two once a week. You may go Naruto." Fugaku said.

That got Naruto up as he was walking out the door Sasuke was following close behind him until Fugaku called to him.

"Sasuke, I still need to talk to you so you are staying here until we're done." Fugaku said.

Sasuke nodded then told Naruto he would see him at the dorm and sat down where Naruto was just sitting.

"Sasuke, we need to know what's going on between you and Naruto." Fugaku said.

"We hang out when he's not focused on his books." Sasuke said not sure what his father wanted.

"Sasuke, he isn't talking about that. We want to know to what extent is your relationship with Naruto." Itachi said.

"If I had to say I would say we're friends. He doesn't really let people in," Sasuke said honestly.

"You don't have feelings for him?" Kakashi asked this time.

Sasuke was starting to feel weird because he didn't know where this was coming from.

"What do you guys want to know? Why do you keeping asking me these weird questions? Just get on and ask me what you want to know." Sasuke questioned getting irritated.

Itachi sighed, "are you two dating?" Itachi asked to frustrated to deal with this anymore.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked curiously tilting his head to the side.

"Naruto seems to really care about you. He gets along with Itachi even before he came here but what we noticed when you two were in here was different compared to what we normally see. So we thought you two had a fight and then he wanted to get away by talking trash about the school so we would kick him out." Fugaku explained.

"Yeah we argued before he came in to your office but it's not because we're in that sort of relationship. I told him to spar with someone else because he doesn't get serious with me anymore and I don't like that." Sasuke said honestly.

"Okay well that's all we wanted to know you can go back to your dorm." Fugaku said.

"Oh and Sasuke make sure you don't get to involved with Naruto because if he gets to attached it might be hard for him later on in his life." Kakashi warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi with an irritated expression.

"You two are really attached to each other already but what are you both going to do when you have to go your separate ways? Think about your actions before you do any of them." Kakashi said and walked past Sasuke right out the door.

"He irritates my soul," Sasuke mumbled and walked out the door leaving a very amused Itachi and a concerned Fugaku.

Sasuke slowly walked back to the pool area to go and grab Naruto's book only to find it not there anymore.

'Damn that fucker knew where it was the whole time and didn't grab it and run with it. Why?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke walked out of the pool area and went to his dorm to find Naruto on his bed once again reading his book and Gaara on his own laptop and Sai drawing Naruto laying down. Which at the moment irritated Sasuke to no end, he didn't like Sai drawing Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you on my bed again? Shimura for the love of everyone stop drawing people it's weird." Sasuke said irritated.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Uchiha?" Sai asked still drawing Naruto.

Naruto didn't seem to really care that Sai was drawing him he knew he was he just didn't do anything about it. Sasuke sat next to Naruto on his bed. Naruto moved over so Sasuke could be close to him. Sai just watched the two and started to draw both of them on a new paper. Naruto kept reading his story as Sasuke just leaned on him, Gaara continued on his laptop while Sai kept drawing them. Sasuke didn't realize he was tired until he fell asleep. Sai gestured to Naruto pointing toward Sasuke and Naruto moved to look at him to find him sleeping soundly. Gaara had to hold back a chuckle when he was down and found them both sleeping next to each other Naruto having his book on top of his chest but his head leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

"They seem really comfortable with each other." Sai said laying down on his bed as Gaara also got on his own bed turning off their lights.

"Maybe they want to do more than sleep together." Sai suggested looking at the ceiling.

"Shut up Shimura," Gaara said falling asleep rather quickly in his bed.

Two hours passed when Sasuke finally woke up and realized he was being confined by something but he wasn't sure what it was because it was dark then he remembered that he fell asleep next to Naruto. He looked toward Naruto and saw his tan arm on his chest wrapped around him like he was holding his pillow. Sasuke knew he was blushing from the position they were in but he was glad no one was awake to see. Sasuke started to move Naruto's arm out the way so he could get up and move until he started to hear whispering coming from Naruto. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto so he could hear what he was saying and was shocked to hear Naruto was telling him not to move that he was warm with him next to him. That made Sasuke only blush harder but he needed to use the bathroom so he had to get up no matter what.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

No response.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered again but this time he nudged Naruto's side.

This time Naruto grunted but didn't move.

"Naruto, get your ass up." Sasuke said in a louder tone and pushed Naruto off the bed completely.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto said gruffly getting off the ground and shuffling his hair that made Sasuke think he was cute but he would never admit that out loud to Naruto.

Naruto started to move back onto Sasuke's bed before Sasuke stopped him. Naruto just raised his eyebrow waiting for Sasuke to say whatever he had to say so he could go back to sleep.

"Go to your bed, Naruto." Sasuke said like the answer was obvious.

Naruto simply ignored Sasuke because he wanted to lay on his bed. Sasuke grunted at the fact that Naruto was just going to simply ignore him, so he just went to the bathroom. Sasuke looked at his face in the mirror and didn't know at the moment who he was looking at because he didn't know what to think about on how the whole day went. Kakashi's words kept ringing in his head and he didn't know or understand how to distance himself from Naruto and hell he didn't even know if he really wanted too. Why close himself off from Naruto after he tried so hard to get him to open up the little bit he has already.

'I am definitely not going to shut him out like a lot of other people do. Hell maybe I can even change his mind about joining the military.' Sasuke thought.

When Sasuke walked out of the bathroom Naruto wasn't on either bed not on his or on his own. He turned toward the window and saw the bright haired boy and smiled that he looked like a star in that light then got jealous over the fact that he couldn't make Naruto smile the way he just now to the moon.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him approaching him.

Naruto just turned his head in the direction from where he heard Sasuke's voice then looked back out the window. Sasuke walked to him and wondered what was going on in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"You keep asking me why do I run away but you never told me why you don't just leave me alone and ignore me." Naruto said gently.

Sasuke was shocked by what he was told but sat next to Naruto anyway even though Naruto didn't seem to want to be by him.

"I honestly…" Sasuke started but Naruto finished.

"Don't know…" Naruto said turning his head.

They just sat there not talking in a comfortable silence. Sasuke wasn't sure whether he wanted to hug Naruto or smack him because Naruto stirred emotions he never had for anyone before.

"Do you remember the reason I got sent here? Do you remember why I told you?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I remember what you told me. But you never told me why you decided to tell me." Sasuke said quietly.

"I didn't know why I told you when I told you but now I know why." Naruto whispered.

"What? What was it?" Sasuke asked.

"I trust you," Naruto said walking to his bed and jumping on it to lay down.

Sasuke sat down amazed by what just happened because he didn't completely understand why the conversation ended the way it did. But he wasn't going to wake Naruto up after he heard him softly breathing proving he was asleep. Sasuke moved to his bed to lay down. He fell asleep that night thinking about everything that Naruto told him in the past few months. After all the thoughts ran around through his mind he realized what Kakashi meant today and why his father and brother were so worried about him it was because Naruto was seriously damaged by everything in his past.


End file.
